Opportunistic Girl Utena
by x178x
Summary: What could Utena turn out to be, had the authors been inspired not by Versailles No Bara but some socialist realism work.


**Glossary**

**Burlaw court** - a special form of collective justice that existed in the Soviet Union. In real life, such courts couldn't sentence anybody to death and dealt only with minor offences.

**Class-conscious** – properly understanding and pursuing the interests of the working class.

**Class-hostile** – contrary to the interests of the working class. Could be interpreted extremely broadly.

**Opportunist** – in Marxism, one who adheres to a policy that puts special interests ahead of the interests of the working class.

**Politburo** (contraction from Russian for "Political Bureau") – the executive committee for a number of political parties, usually communist ones.

**Red Banner Academy** – means that the institution was awarded with the Order of the Red Banner, the second highest award of the Soviet Union after the Order of Lenin.

**Unreliable **– here: giving grounds to doubt its loyalty to the Party, the Revolution or the working class.

**Wrecker** – a person guilty of **wrecking**, a crime first introduced in the Staling era Soviet Union. It was defined as deliberate acts aimed against normal functioning of state and cooperative organizations. This definition could also be interpreted extremely broadly and was typically used against political rivals.

* * *

><p>Despite the evening time, the streetlights on the territory of Ohtori Akio Red Banner Academy were operating in the partial lighting mode – for the purpose of energy saving, which, according to the latest Regulations of the Politburo, was of significant importance at the primary stages of building socialism. However, at an open-air terrace adjacent to one of the Academy buildings, all the light sources were in full power mode – a special meeting of the local Party branch Executive Committee consisting of the most loyal and class-conscious activists was held. At a distance from the table they sat at, a special observer who hadn't disclosed her name and objectives yet occupied an honorary seat<p>

Having checked the presense of the Committee members, comrade Kiryuu Touga, the Party branch Secretary, took the chair with the following words:

"My Party comrades! As it had been repeatedly stressed in the Regulations of the Politburo, the process of academic teaching in higher education institutions of the new model is subordinate to the cultivation of political literacy, tempering of the class struggle revolutionaty spirit and upbringing of the total and selfless loyalty to the Pary ideas, which is possible only through the efforts of a collective, cohesive on a class basis. And these are we, the Pary activists, who are entrusted with the demanding but honorary task of organizing the student body of our Red Banner Academy into such collective in strict accordance with the guiding line of the Party. Needless to say that only conscious, confidently asserting the class interests communists, selflessly devoted to the World Revolution can justify the Party's and its Politburo's great trust. And the consciousness of a communist is manifested, first and foremost, through the stringent requirements he imposes on himself, his thoughts and deeds," the Secretary paused, glancing at his Party comrades' serious faces piercing him with attentive eyes, and involuntarily shivered under the impartial glare of the special observer cast on him from under the round lenses of her glasses.

"Therefore, comrades, as the Secretary of our Party branch, I insist on enhancing the self-critisim measures in our select collective in any possible way, as it's only possible to perform productive political work in the Academy after our own flaws have been fully considered and eradicated," the Secretary's proposal was welcomed with the young Party members nodding in approval. "In this connection, if there are no reasoned objections on the part of the collective, I propose to deem the new Standing Order for the weekly special Executive Commettee meetings on self-criticism adopted. Today's meeting will be the first of them."

"I have a procedural motion to approve the new Standing Order for the special meetings through a unanimous voting on the issue," comrade Kiryuu Nanami reasonably offered.

"And I consider it to be politically incorrect to put the issue to the vote," comrade Arisugawa Juri strongly objected, standing up. "As it has been repeatedly and peremptorily stated in the Politburo Regulations, self-criticism is an integral part of each class-conscious Party member's political work, and the improvement of self-criticism measures – their direct duty. Do we have a right to put to a vote a question which is our duty towards the Party, the working class and the World Revolution to answer positively and clearly?"

"Absolutely right, comrade Arisugawa," the Secretary agreed. "But still, it's politically impractical to foreclose the very possibility of voting on that issue, as a unanimous and positive vote will give an inspiring example of the Party members' devotion to their class duty. Thus, in view of no objections, I declare the unanimous voting having taken place. Comrade Kaouru, be sure to place on record the voting results, as well as the detail of the new self-criticism procedure: consistently developing the recent Politburo Regulations regarding the political training withing a Party branch, I adopt a new, based on the dialectical principal of the unity and conflict of opposites, form. From now on, each Party member will criticize not simself, but one of his comrades. It will contribute not only to the significant increase in the self-criticism objectivity, but also to the development of political vigilance and the mutual support spirit in the collective: if you've noticed you comrade's mistake, point it out to the whole collective," the Secretary took a breath, his pause separating the organizational part of the meeting from the substantial one. The absence of admonitions on the part of the special observer should be treated as a positive sign. "And now let's get down to the self-criticism itself. Comrade Saionji, point out to the collective the mistakes made by comrade Arisugawa."

"Within the years of our cooperation, comrade Arisugawa has proved herself to be a reliable friend and a competent Party functionary following the Politburo's guiding line rigorously and with boundless dedication, leading the whole collective by example, thus acquairing a strong reputation of a loyal communist," slowly but distinctly uttered comrade Saionji, Vice Secretary, having risen heavily. "However, our collective cannot overlook two significant flaws which require serious work on the part of comrade Arisugawa. The first defect, of behavioral nature, is comrade Arisugawa's avoiding self-criticism. As far as I can suppose, it's connected with her underdeveloped collectivist thinking, the presense in comrade Arisugawa's character of individualistic and egotistic relics of the former social formation. In my, as her comrade's, opinion, this defect can be easily remedied through applying to her collective reprobation measures and, at the Secretary's discretion, temporary ostracism. As to the second defect, it's more dangerous and significant, as it's of phychophysyological nature. I hate to say it about my Party comrade, comrade in class struggle, but this flaw is comrade Arisugawa's inclination to the disgraceful deformity of saphism, which is, as is well known, an exclusively petty bourgeois relic. I hate even more to confess that my revolutionary consciousness and political literacy are not enough to find a remedy for this flaw of our comrade."

"I have an addition," comrade Nanami rose decisively. "Apart from the above mentioned, comrade Arisugawa is prone to petty bourgeois philistinism and, keeping it in secret from her Party comrades, owns a luxury item – a locket. Please note that this information was received from class-unreliable Tsuwabuki whom I stood surety for."

"The situation is clear, comrades," Secretary Touga sighed. "In the course of my duties performance, I state the following. The locket shall be confiscated and terminated as a luxury item alien to the working class. Collective reprobation shall be carried out at the Academy level, orally. As to saphism, comrades, it should be fought using the same dialectical method. As is well known, I'm prone to the flaw of being inappropriately attracted by the opposite sex, and, therefore, I deem it politically practical to remedy comrade Arisugawa's deformity by direct application of my flaw to her – if needed, in the form of correcting rape - as I expect both defects to get mutually terminated as a result. Comrade Kaoru, place on record the absence of objections. Now, comrade Arisugawa, perform the self-criticism of comrade Saionji."

"I'll be brief. Comrade Saioonji's flaw is not a secret to any of our Party comrades – it's his residual adherence to estate prejudice based on comrade Saionji's connection to the liquidated class of so-called 'samurai'. I deem the significance of this deformity to be critical, as the dictatorship of proletariat is an essential condition of socialism and loyalty to any other class is unacceptable for a Party member. Therefore, I ask our Pary branch to from a collective denunciation of comrade Saionji and forward it to the Politburo directly for consideration."

"I fully afree with comrade Arisugawa!" comrade Kaoru jumped up from his seat with fevor so common among young Party members. "Permit me to compose the denunciation text and enclose a copy of it with the meeting minutes."

"Permission granted, comrade Kaoru," the Secretary nodded. "In connection with the above circumstances, I declare comrade Saionji's Vice Secretary powers suspended. Comrade Kiryuu, self-criticise comrade Kaoru."

"Comrade Kaoru doesn't possess the volition which, according to last year's Politburo Regulations, is vital for a Party member. Comrade Kaoru's weakness is most evidently manifested through, first, his shameful interest in so-called petty bourgeois playing on piano, an instrument alien to the working class, and, second, his unhealthy affection for a stopwatch, where I clearly observe the first symptoms of religious worship, so-called fetishism. Moreover, comrade Kaoru's family background is unreliable: the whole collective is aware that his sister was sentenced to capital punishment for being a member of Black Roses wrecker fascist organization. I deem the above circumstances sufficient for bringing comrade Kaoru before a burlaw court right after the meeting and claim capital punishment for him."

"The piano playing and, partially, unreliability statements are accepted," further to short but thoughtful consideration concluded the Secretary. "The stopwatch statement is rejected due to the following: it serves not as an object of religious fetishism, but as a pledge of the forthcoming communistic future, counting down the seconds before the inevitable, predetermined by the course of historic events World Revolution. Watch it carefully, comrade Kaouru, not to miss the time for the world proletatiat's triumph! As to the points accepted: the piano shall be demounted as a class-hostile element of interior equipment, the members of Kaoru family shall be denounced in the same way as comrade Saionji. Comrade Kaoru, attach the denunciation text to the minutes. But first, self-criticize comrade Kiryuu Nanami."

"Frankly speaking, comrades, I admire comrade Nanami: she's absolutely loyal to the working class, relentless to the enemies of the World Revolution and shows truly selfless devotion to our Party branch. However, I'm getting more and more concerned about her propensity for petty bourgeous adornment of her appearance: just take a look, even now, at a Party meeting, her eyes are, shameful to say, shadowed! I'm sure that only strict collective reprobation can remedy it."

"Accepted, comrade Kaoru," Secretary Kiryuu, comrade Nanami's brother, nodded in approval. "Place on record: collective reprobation in the form of mandatory wearing of a cow bell for a month. As comrade Ohtori Akio, whose name our Red Banner Academy bears, brightly noted in his classical work "On the white horse of the World Revolution" laugher is a powerful weapon of collective discipline. Place it on record, stating the exact details of the publication. Place it on record as well that self-criticizing of me is postponed to the next meeting due to the death of comrade Tsuchiya, who was to perform it, from the hands of fascist saboteurs, probably the Black Roses. Indicate that his memory was honored with a minute of silence."

"I have a procedural motion," comrade Arisugawa raised her hand. "Why doesn't comrade Tenjou self-criticize the Secretary?"

"And now, comrades, we move on to the crucial part of our meeting," the Secretary's voice was trembling with anxiety. "Comrade Kaoru, stop keeping records. And put away your fucking stopwatch already! A Party functionary whose presence at the meeting you all have noticed is comrade Himemiya Anthy, Politburo commissioner who has brought here a special Resolution regarding comrade Tenjou Utena's Party compliance. This Resolution shall be presented as self-criticizm of her. Comrade Himemiya, I ask for permission to read out the key points," the head crowned with a complex coiffure bowed slowly, with a flash of huge roung lenses.

"And so, comrades," the Secretary raised his voice, threateningly. "Comrade Tenjou Utena is flawed with too many defects unacceptable for a conscious Party member loyal to the Politburo. She's prone to wearing men's clothes which is an impermissible form of sexual promiscuity and outraging perversion casting a gloomy shadow on the bright image of a communist," young Party members and suspended comrade Saionji expressed their indignation through a resentful jangle. "She places her petty bourgeoise personal affections above her Party duties which resulted in her inability to liquidate Shinohara Wakaba, a member of the wrecker fascist organization Black Roses, who was explicitly sentenced to death by a Politburo Resolution. She, guided by class-hostile individualistic principles, places personal qualities of a collective member above his social function, which resulted in her indignantly and contrary to the Party's guiding line offering personal friendship or maybe even lesbian relationships to a Politburo," the Secretary stressed this word, "commissioner."

"On behalf of our Party branch I demand to immediately expel this wrecker Tenjou from the Party!" comrade Nanami screamed, her whitened fingers frozen on the edge of the table.

"But these acts are not the most invidious," the Secretary shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Tenjou, having speculatively cooked up her own interpretation of the nature and the ends of the World Revolution, dared to criticize directly the Party's guiding line! Due to the above, the Politburo have sentenced opportunistic public enemy Tenjou to capital punishment and ordered comrade Himemiya to enforce the sentence immediately after announcing it. Hooray, comrades!"

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!" shouted the young communists and suspended comrade Saionji as one, and their clenched fists shot up.

Comrade Himemiya, having risen from her seat slowly and solemnly, unholstered her service handgun and took the aim. The flinders scattered around as the bullet holed the wooden back of the chair, and grave silence fell on the terrace.

Stricly following the Party's guiding line, none of the young communists present dared to note that there hadn't been anybody called Tenjou Utena on the terrace since the very beginning. And only comrade Himemiya, the Politburo commissioner, tried to drive away the thought about how tiring it was to bring, for the umpteenth time, that small regular victory of the World Revolution.


End file.
